Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 3 & 0 \\ 9 & 1 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 9 \\ 3 & 1 \\ 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$